Koukyuu: Kasetsu
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: Temporary...That's what Kagome is told she is. The court elders have proclaimed so, Sesshomaru has proclaimed so...so why doesn't she believe him? If he wants to play hard to get...then he doesn't know who he's playing with. Sess/Kag. Drabble story. This is a prequel to Koukyuu.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This story is a prequel-drabble for Koukyuu. It will not, right away, be a Sess/Kag. It might, before getting to the Sess-loving, include a small lemon with an OC...just a warning.

VI

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed on the petite female playing in the courtyards with Rin. She was ajdusting well to life in his court -it had been rough at first. The demon's around them preyed on the weak, and the little miko looked...frail. The powerful dog demon blinked slowly as said female let out a small yelp in surprise. The kit had snuck up on her. He found a small smirk lifting his lips, and quickly brought a hand to his mouth, eyes going hard. He couldn't afford such weakness, but he had made his choices.

It had been years since the defeat of Naraku. The jewel, even now, rested on the miko's neck, safe behind the many spells she had weaved around it. She had said she was only holding onto it for safekeeping -she worried about tainting it with an impure wish. Inuyasha and the monk had sent several missives with ideas for a supposedly 'pure' wish over the years, but she had turned down each one. She was careful, was his miko. Once more, Sesshomaru found himself in this quarrel with his inner self. She was not _his_...he was only holding onto her for safekeeping, like she did with the jewel. Eventually, someone would come along...and take her. His jaw clenched at the thought, and clawed hands dug into the wood beneath them as he leaned over the window. Yes, someone would eventually win his miko's heart, and then her light would be gone from his eyes. He knew, just as he knew with Rin, that humans only lasted for so long...they weren't something he could keep forever.

His eyes landed on the miko once more. _Kagome_. She had his respect, his protection, and...if he would but allow it...his heart. She had proven to him, time and again, just how pure, how _good_ she was. A selfless, peace-seeking, motherly soul such as hers should run from his very presence. She did not belong in this world -this world of politics, back-stabbing, and power-seeking bastards. His court was no place for someone as delicate as her -but he had no other choice. He would not, could not, bear to send her away from his presence when she had so innocently followed him after the final battle, begging for him to train her in swordsmanship so that she could better protect her kit.

He, being the selfish, power-hungry demon that he was, had allowed her to follow him. They had only talked during the two months their groups had been joined leading up to the battle, combining efforts to locate and defeat Naraku. But it had been...a pleasant two months, full of thoughtful and playful conversations held late at night, when the others were sleeping. He had known, weeks before the battle, that the small miko had begun to develop feelings for him, but she had hidden them admirably, only small changes in her manners giving her away. A small touch here, the vicious response she had towards his half brother's remarks on her attitude towards him. He had quite enjoyed seeing the male forced to kiss dirt.

But now, he was faced with a dilemma...his eyes once more found the female in question. Truthfully, she was a very likable person, and he, the great killing perfection, had fallen head over heels for her over the last few years. Rin was nearing a woman's age, and he was well aware that the miko had long since been _at_ that age. He was duty-bound to arrange a mating for Rin...and his advisers were pushing for him to arrange one for the miko as well. He had argued, previously, that she was not _ready_ to protect herself, so he would not push her off on another male until she _was_. Now...now the miko had bested his captain of guard, and he could no longer claim her _dependent_ on his protection.

What was he to do?


	2. Chapter 2

VI

Kagome smiled in amusement as the demoness before her continued to hiss threateningly at her. She _really_ hated to show off...the eyes on her always made her nervous...but this was a demon court. The high class demons respected power -in fact, it was about the _only_ thing they respected. And the female before her was showing very _little_ respect right then. She felt her eyes go cold as Rin came up beside her, touching her shoulder uncertainly, and the demoness shifted the scorn to the younger human. Oh no. She could take it, but she would _not_ let the younger woman get sucked down and devoured among these soulless bitches.

"Hazuka-san, I believe you should _curb your tongue_, unless you want to lose it," she said calmly, green eyes hard as she laid a hand on her sword, the black metal below her hand giving a soft whine in response to the holy power she forced into it.

"You dare _threaten_ me human?" the tiger youkai hissed, fangs bared.

"It's too bad I don't have a dagger on me, it would make it much easier, but I guess that my sword will have to do," Kagome murmured, eyes flicking to Rin in warning as she drew the blade silently.

"Oh no, not again Kagome-sama! Sesshomaru-sama was _most_ displeased the last time! He couldn't get the scent of burnt cat out of the palace for _weeks_!" the miko eyed the male coming towards them quickly, his green eyes shining in worry as he moved to stand in front of her.

"I suggest you move Yakusho. Court politics are stupid things, and I'd like to be done with them," Kagome said, frowning slightly when he moved closer, to where she could not swing her blade.

"Kagome-sama, the lord wishes to see you, _right now_!" the inu whispered, white hair tickling her nose as he leaned to her ear.

"Then I'll go to him," she allowed, replacing her sword quickly, immensely glad to prevent bloodshed...at least until she got back.

The young woman at her side followed after her passively, head ducked to avoid anyone's gaze, while Kagome's eyes brazenly met all of those around her, giving into nobody. She worried that Rin would find a mate that would be abusive...after all, not all 'alphas' were good ones, and her little girl was just so _timid. _

"Rin-sama, would you like me to keep you company while they speak?" Yakusho asked quietly, giving the young woman a small smile.

_Ooh_..._match making time_! Kagome grinned, happy that Sesshomaru wouldn't need to throw another ball for this very purpose.

_And...now I'm thrown into the fire_...she despaired as she came upon the double-sided doors.

"Get in here miko," came the dog demon's voice, and she stiffened.

"So rude," she murmured as she slipped into the room, closing the doors behind her.

"I've received more proposals for you," Sesshomaru said slowly, claws tapping on his desk impatiently.

"And none for Rin?" Kagome guessed, brows furrowed.

"Unfortunately," he sighed.

"Well...I think Yakusho is interested in her," she offered, sitting in one of the many chairs in the office.

"I'd that feeling as well. What do you want me to do with these?" he asked, gesturing toward the papers.

Kagome's eyes widened at the pile. Did the blood she drew in these little balls really interest males so much? She had had plenty of time to get used to the blood-thirsty creatures, having been in the era for the last ten years, but she'd never quite experienced this side of it until joining Sesshomaru. She'd been in his company for seven years now, and she had yet to get used to the quirks of court-life.

"Give them to Jakan," she replied, the same as always, earning a small smirk from the demon lord.


	3. Chapter 3

VI

"Can't we just-"

"No."

"But you're the-"

"Miko, cease this-"

"They have _no right _to-"

"Kagome."

Kagome snapped her mouth shut as she glared sullenly into the trees. Sesshomaru sighed as he continued to walk beside Ah-Un, where the miko was currently perched. He knew she was angry -he was too, after all. But the elders had _demanded_...and he knew it was the right thing to do. He could not keep her. She didn't belong to him, or to his court. The court was slowly changing her, _tainting_ her, and he refused to allow that to continue.

Kagome hugged Un's neck, and the dragon turned to nuzzle her gently, while it's twin gave an unhappy growl. The dragon understood more than its master thought, and if it hadn't been so loyal to him, it would have taken the miko in the opposite direction.

"This Sesshomaru does not want this...however...it is this, or they force you into a mating not of our choice. This was the only alternative that this one could think of," Sesshomaru admitted quietly.

"But Rin..." she said quietly, eyes landing on the kit that slept beside her on the dragon.

"She will be leaving the court within the night as well. This Sesshomaru gave her and Yakusho a home that was far from the courtlife. Neither of them are suited for it," the dog demon said, voice barely a whisper.

"But..._you_...who is going to make you take a break when you need one?" Kagome asked, as though he hadn't been able to do so before she and the little girl had come around.

"Hn. You may always visit, Kagome. Just make sure to send a missive beforehand," he continued, ignoring her question.

"Right..." she mumbled, clutching the dragon tighter as she felt tears burn her eyes.

"I will also be visiting regularly."

Her head shot up to look at him in surprise, before a soft smile lifted her lips.

"Do the elders know that?" she asked, voice bright despite the thickness in her throat.

"...saw no reason to tell them..." he mumbled, earning a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome gave an annoyed huff as she glared at the Hanyou before her, hand caressing the handle of her sword for comfort. He had been getting on her nerves for the last three weeks...pretty much since Sesshomaru had left her, Shippo, and Ah-Un at the village. He had left the dragon without a word, and Kagome wasn't sure if he had meant to, or if the reptile had decided to stay on its own. The belligerent look the dragon cast after his master had her leaning towards the latter.

"I'm telling you Kagome, he's not coming back!" the hanyou continued, rolling his eyes as he helped Kikyou pick the herbs that the miko wanted.

Kagome stood off to the side, just watching. She'd always been horrible at telling them apart, and knew that the other woman would want _none_ of her help. In spite of having brought the woman back from 'undeath' with a large amount of her healing power, the woman had still held onto her jealousy towards her. Not that Kagome could blame her, after all, she _had_ pretty much been a 'third wheel' since the woman had been resurrected.

"I don't want to hear it," she hissed at her friend, green eyes narrowing on his laughing form.

"He's the ice prince. I'm surprised he even let you stay for this long. What the hell did you do to piss him off, anyways?" the hanyou asked, ignorant of the way her hand tightened on the blade.

"Mayhap she fell in love with him?" Kikyou asked knowingly, her eyes dancing in amusement at the thought of causing Inuyasha to hate the woman near them.

"Bitter little bitch," Kagome growled under her breath, drawing her sword and sitting down to polish it.

"No _way_! I _knew it_!" Inuyasha crowed triumphantly, shocking his mate.

"Oh please, he knew that I had feelings for him since we traveled searching for Naraku. If _that_ got on his nerves, he never would have allowed my company in the castle," Kagome snorted, giving the couple a distainful look.

"You are very...bitter, Kagome-sama," Miroku said quietly as he walked towards them, a toddler on his hip.

Kagome looked longingly at the child for a moment, before turning her eyes to her soul-brother.

"Yeah, the court life does that to you. I think it was part of the reason he sent me away," she admitted, holding the sword carefully as she watched the monk come closer with the child.

She worried that he might trip and fall on it, though, she was more known for that among this group.

"Demons are disgusting," Kikyou spat, causing Inuyasha's ears to lay flat on his head.

"Their...instincts _are_ kinda strange, compared to ours, but...you have to admit, they're sexy as _hell_," Kagome grinned, in spite of who she was talking to.

Kikyou's eyes flicked towards Inuyasha, before she looked away, blushing brightly, mumbling a soft, "perhaps."


	5. Chapter 5

Shippo pulled her after him excitedly, leading her through the village towards, ironically, the well. She hadn't been to the well's clearing in _years_. She was a bit confused though.

"Shippo, why are we going to the well?" she asked quietly, watching as the kit hopped ahead of her energetically.

"Inuyasha and Miroku have a _surprise_ for you!" he answered, grinning at her over his shoulder.

He'd had a growth-spurt recently, waking up one morning and being a foot taller. It had shocked the hell out of her, but Inuyasha assured her that it was quite normal, and that within the year, the kit would be fully mature. _And then he'll leave me behind too_, she thought sadly, eyes going towards the dark forest in search _as always_ for the one who promised to visit, _six months ago. _She was pulled back to the present, however, when they came to the clearing, only to find something _new_ in it.

"Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, eyes wide as she stared at a single story, feudal era version of her home.

"Ya like it? I couldn't remember how to do those swinging doors, but I _did_ remember the sliding ones. 'Course, the floor ain't the same, just dirt, but I figure maybe we can do like you had in the garden, with those flat stones-"

The hanyou was cut off abruptly when Kagome tackled him to the floor, hugging him fiercely. Blushing brightly, Inuyasha gave the monk beside him a pleading look, who just shrugged.

"_Thank you_!" she whispered, tears sliding from her eyes silently.

"Keh. You're welcome Kags," the inu hanyou laid his hand on her head gently, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

It was raining on the day he returned to the village. Only to find that she _wasn't there_. Calling upon his brother was useless, since he didn't know where she was -what am I, her fuckin' keeper?-, and the monk proved to be just as useless. It wasn't until his brother's woman stepped forward that he caught an idea as to where she might be.

"Kouga mentioned bringing her to his tribe last he was here. He might have come to fulfill that promise," Kikyou purposely let him assume what he wanted with this statement, and wasn't disappointed when his eyes turned red and he disappeared.

"Why'd you tell him it like that? He's gonna think that she was forced into it. I know for a fact that she looked forward to seeing Kouga's lackeys again," Inuyasha said, frowning slightly at the thought of trouble for his friend.

"You're brother is either blind or stupid. He needed a push in the right direction," the miko said vaguely, though not vague enough, because the hanyou's eyes widened.

"_You're_ playing matchmaker for _K__agome?_" he accused in shock.

"Don't think too much into it," Kikyou warned, frowning.


	7. Chapter 7

Finding her was simple. Getting her to _talk_ to him was proving to be a challenge. But he was nothing if not persistent.

"_Lord_ Kouga, I'm here to see the miko," _again_ was added silently in the inu's mind.

"_Lord_ Sesshomaru, Kagome is still refusing to see you," the wolf demon responded with a sneer, wondering just _why_ this particular demon was being so insistent.

You'd think, after ten days of refusal, that the stubborn dog would _give up_. But if anything, the answer was only goading him on more, it seemed.

"Will she take a message?"

So the inu was trying a different tactic today? Kouga admitted he was impressed with the male's stubbornness, but knew firsthand that such a thing wasn't going to win the miko's heart. Though the dog was claiming that such a prize wasn't what he was aiming for.

"I can always offer it, but I don't know if she'll accept it," Kouga agreed, only to blink when a scroll was held out to him.

"_That_ kind of message? I don't have anyone here that can read besides myself," _and only just barely at that_, he added silently, frowning as he accepted the parchment.

"_She_ will be able to read it on her own," Sesshomaru said, lifting his nose in response.


	8. Chapter 8

"Your letter said you had news of Shippo," Kagome cut to the chase as she stepped into the agreed-upon clearing.

The wind blew her scent towards his nose, and Sesshomaru found himself closing his eyes.

"I did," he nodded, opening one eye slightly to peer down at the impatient female standing in front of him.

"And...?" she inquired, glaring at the male before her, trying her hardest to hide the hurt she felt.

She knew she failed when he gave a soft hum.

"You're kit is extremely crafty, even for his kind," Sesshomaru admitted, gracing her with a small smirk.

Kagome smiled at the compliment, though she kept her distance from him still.

"Shippo has taken it upon himself to solve a dilemma for this Sesshomaru," he continued, glancing off into the forest at the sound of a wolf's howl.

"I'm fine! Go home!" she called out softly, and heard the responding yips of the pack, before she turned back to him, "It's unlike you to dance around the answer," she accused.

The inu straightened slightly at this statement, lifting his nose into the air in a gesture of insult. The look he gave her was a warning. She ignored it, as always.

"Shippo, in his _infinite_ wisdom, has joined my _court_," Sesshomaru informed her, earning a strangled gasp from the miko.

"_No!_ Why would he _do_ that!" Kagome snarled, her fists clenched at her sides.

Golden eyes narrowed on the female contemplatively. He realized belatedly, that the little female was actually _worried_ for her son. This could work to his advantage, he was sure.

"He was under the _impression_ that you would...follow..." he trailed off, watching her reaction closely.

"Follow...can I?" she asked, eyes wide as she looked up at him.

He nodded. She leapt towards him. He expected a hug. What he got was attacked.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesshomaru winced as fingers gripped his hair harshly, tugging as small, blunt teeth bit his neck. _She's reprimanding me_? he thought, amused rather than angered. Contrary to how he _told _his body to react, he found himself losing control over his response. A soft, warm body was soon pinned to the ground beneath him, and glowing red eyes met puzzled green. A full mouth opened soundlessly, and a small pink tongue darted out to wet her lips. A ragged snarl left him, and he moved quickly to claim those lips in a slow, dominating kiss.

Kagome stopped breathing at the first touch of his lips, and she almost forgot her anger towards him. _Almost_. But the hard, muscled body that pinned hers did not constrict her arms. And after allowing herself a minute -okay, two minutes- to respond to the mind-blowing kiss, she brought her fist up quickly, a streak of pink left in the air after she had lowered it.

She had not neglected the training that he had provided, he mused as he brought up a clawed hand to wipe the blood from his mouth.

"_Eighteen months_," she hissed from beneath him, body ridged with anger.

A small purr of approval left him before he could stop it. The miko was a match for any demoness, as he had long ago realized. But now...now she would be _his_.

"If you would come to my court, you would see that the time away has been well used," he said vaguely, smirking when her eyes narrowed, curiosity sparked.


End file.
